I Didn't Realize
by Ice Devil's Heart
Summary: this is a one shot that is completely weird and random, it is about one of my OC's who hates shopping and meets Alice Cullen............


****

this story is really random and slightly odd, I was bored and decided to create this, it is full of random and competely crazy things, be warned I am slightly insane.........

* * *

I didn't Realize

I didn't realize, that my decision would impact so any people, I didn't realize my choices would cause so much trouble.....Oh well there loss. I really don't see why I should be so freaked out, I didn't do anything wrong........Well **maybe**by another vamps standards that is, human standards, we may have a problem......hehe.....oops.

* * *

Hi my name is Samantha and well I may have just blown up the....um..... Eiffel Tower because I was pissed, at the Cullens.......... hmmm I may want to start at the beginning.

So

_About 20 hours previous_

_I was walking through Paris France...bored, of course I am still not sure how I was bored in Paris, but Alice came racing up to me, "Hi I am Alice Cullen, lets go shopping!!!!!! I know you are bored so lets go!!" She shrieked. I looked frightened._

_"Oh no I am not going shopping. NO WAY!!" I practically screamed back at her backing away slowly my face full of terror._

_"Yes you are. I knew you were going to say no, that is why everyone else is coming with us!!" She yelled excitedly, Emmett, Jasper and Edward ran up, followed by a reluctant Bella, an annoyed and bored Rose and apparently Carlisle and Esme had decided to meet us in 3 hours........_

_"Emmett Jasper restrain and drag her please, Edward get Bella." Alice commanded, I tried to run but, Emmett and Jasper caught me._

_"Dammit, Damn you Alice, Damn you Emmett, Damn you Jasper, did I mention I hate you all right now, and that if you don't let me go I will start screming BLOODY MURDER." I yelled the last part. Damn Alice she had grabbed me in a desered part of Paris....Odd I didn't know ther were deserted.......weird._

_"No you don't, you have a very loud voice and that would make it hard to shop." Alice growled, taping my mouth shut._

_I snarled back at her. "Fuschk yorou." I muttered through the tape it was still incomprehensible, but they got the point._

_Emmett threw me over his shoulder and followed Alice, while laughing hysterically at the fact that I kept cursing them through the tape._

_We arrived at a VERY LARGE french mall. Oh dear God._

3 hours later

_Esme and Carlisle arrived, they found us in a large department store, I still had the duct tape on my mouth, of course this was about the 150th piece, my arms were bound with stainless steel foot thick reinforced cables and Alice had over 50 shopping bags soo far._

_Esme being the lovely woman she is told her children to unwrap me and take the duct tape off, of course the moment this happened bolted._

_"I fucking hate you right now Alice. Dammit no Emmett do not." thud, Emmett landed on top of me, I shoved him off and bolted bloddy murder._

15 hours later

_It has now been 18 hours since I met the Cullens and three of those hours were spent in a humongous mall and the last 15 hours was spent RUNNING. I finally had enough and had climbed to the top of the Eiffel tower._

_Everytime one of the Cullens tried to get up I would shove them back down, finally Alice decided to bring me down using the Eiffel tower, of course, i had already set a bomb in place and was unsure about when to set it off, because then I could run away a whole lot easier._

_Alice began climbing the tower and I pushed the button, and jumped off the tower as it exploded an began falling, Iran until I was on a nearby hill, I saw the Eiffel tower crash to the ground._

_Whoops I just destroyed a wonder of the world attempting to escape Alice, oh well._

_I turned and ran_

Now 20 hours later, I am sitting here in a mall, cursing Alice Cullen and her family to death. NO I did not get away, yes the French police now want tme for destroying the Eiffel Tower, no they do not kno I did it and yes, Alice Cullen is forcing me to buy a dress.

I may as well burn myself now.

* * *

**this was a completely random and odd story that randomly popped into my head, yes i inda scared myself and i know it is extremely weird and slightly disturbing, but that is how my mind works sometimes**

**Devil**


End file.
